parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Polie Before Time series
Cast: *Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) as Littlefoot *Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) as Cera *Ribbon (Kirby series) as Ducky *Kirby (Kirby series) as Petrie *Spot (Rolie Polie Olie) as Spike *Billy (Rolie Polie Olie) as Chomper *Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) as Ali *Wheelie (Rolie Polie Olie) as Rhett *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) as Hyp *King Dedede (Kirby series) as Nod *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mutt *Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie) as Littlefoot's Grandpa *Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) as Littlefoot's Grandma *Queen Faisy (Kirby series) as Ducky's Mother *Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid 1) as Cera's Father *Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid 1) as Cera's Mother *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid 1) as Kosh *Adeleine (Kirby series) as Petrie's Mother *Roy Campbell (Metal Gear Solid 1) as Rooter *Dragon (The Pagemaster) as Sharptooth *Polie Anna (Rolie Polie Olie) as Littlefoot's Mother *Glunkon and Slig (Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) as Ozzy and Strut *Medame Medusa (The Rescuers) as Dil *Digit (An American Tail) as Icky Songs: *If we hold on together / Performed by: Diana Ross *Peaceful Valley / Performed by: Olie, Zowie, Ribbon and Kirby *Eggs / Performed by: Glunkon and Slig *You are One of Us Now / Performed by: Olie, Zowie, Ribbon and Kirby *When You're Big / Performed by: Gloomius Maximus, King Dedede and Frollo *Standing Tough / Performed by: Big Boss *Kids Like Us / Performed by: Olie, Zowie, Ribbon and Kirby *Olie's Mom Lullaby / Performed by: Olie's Mom *Who Needs You? / Performed by: Madame Medusa and Digit *It Takes All Sorts / Performed by: Olie, Zowie, Pollie Pi, Ribbon and Kirby Notes: *In the third film, after the earthquake was finished. Then water was kidnapped, then realizes Gloomius Maximus, King Dedede and Frollo first singing, "When You're Big". Now King Dedede falls into the water and Olie gets caught and then Big Boss caught my eye in water, and Big Boss say, "You're Olie was so guilty of wasted water!". That night, when Olie was gone, Zowie and Big Boss conversation. If your finish Zowie cries and runs off then Big Boss says, "Zowie, please. I'm just tryin' so, as a parent I...". And Big Boss was moaned, The next morning, Olie accidentally tomatoes and say, "Oops, it-it broke!". Olie's Mom tells Olie got sun-dried tomatoes, Then Olie rush into the water and say, "Oh, boy! Water!" Meanwhile, Big Boss said, "It's not your time to drink, bot boy!". The second song is "Standing Tough". When Liquid Snake drinks the water and see the Big Boss. Then Big Boss singing, "When life is tough, you gotta be tougher, if you wanna stay alive!" Then Liquid Snake runs away, Big Boss kicks off the rock. In chant mode and Big Boss still singing, "Stand and fight, don't run away!". When you finished, Zowie comes in. Olie was surprise with red gems, yellow gems, green gems and blue gems in the treasure chest. Tiger the Cat turn around to see Big Boss and he said angrily, "It's not your turn! Now go on!". Gloomius Maximus returns to tells Olie you got to small fries then Gloomius Maximus said, "So, I'm warning you small fries, if you tell anybody else about this water, you'll be very... very... SORRY!!!". "We're telling! And you better not try to stop us!" Olie said angrily, and everyone panics. When the large fire begins, and Olie's Mom say, "Everyone follow me, kids first!". When the game starts with race to the finish line with Zowie and Big Boss into the forest fire. When the forest fire is over and Big Boss say, "Are you all right, Zowie?". "Yes, Big Boss," said Zowie. During at the end while water returns. Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs